During this reporting period, we have completed the clinical portion of the study, involving 16 admissions for 6 subjects. The blood pressure, pulse, safety, and electrocardiographic data have been collected. The blood specimens that were collected for pharmacokinetic analysis are in storage, awaiting a final decision on the site and methodology for the assays.